


Songs of Hylas

by space0bongo



Series: Movie AUs [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, greek tragedy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Percy Jackson AU nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Hylas

When the first ever child of _Artemis_ appears at Camp Half-blood with her very much not a demi-god brother, nobody is more surprised than Clarke. Not least because Bellamy Blake fought off minotaurs, cyclops, brass bears, hell hounds, and _Apollo_ without even being able to see them, and yet when all is said and done the demigods won't even let him inside. 

 

They say it's too dangerous to offer him protection, that after his defeat of Apollo the rest of the Gods view Bellamy as a challenge, and that harboring him would put all of the other children at risk. They watch him camp out by the trees outside camp, watch him fight the occasional monster, and refuse to do anything that could be interpreted as help. 

 

Clarke wants to. 

 

She made her tree as inviting and lushious as possible his first day there, cajoled the grass and moss around her trunk to grow thick and soft so he could lay in comfort and warmth at night, grew him as many apples from her boughs as he could eat. If he thought it was strange that apples magically appeared for him in the winter, he didn't show it.

 

"You can't see her," The daughter of Artemis teases him as they talk from either side of the camp border. "But the nymph who's tree you're living under is totally into you." Clarke blushes and it makes all of her apples turn pink.

 

The smile on Bellamy's face is small but genuine and lights up his eyes, but he reserves his questioning for Octavia. Are they feeding her enough, are they keeping her safe, is she making friends?

 

"The Apollo kids don't like me."

 

"Figures."

 

"You should go home, Bell. Maybe..." She bites her lip. "Maybe Apollo'll leave you alone now he knows I'm here."

 

"He hasn't so far. I had to fight a brass boar last night." When she grows quiet he lets out a little sigh. "I'll try okay. First sign that things are safe."

 

"Thank you," Bellamy Blake says as he crunches through his sixth apple of the day, his eyes fixed on Clarke's trunk even though she's sitting next to him wearing a dress made of the finest blossom. "I haven't been this well taken care of in a long time." 

 

He leans forward, lightening quick, and kisses her trunk. His mouth is warm and wet and sends such a want racing through her body that for a second she loses control of her tree and it actually moves closer to him. He stares up at it in awe before resting his head against a patch of moss by her roots that she cultivated just for him. "I guess you don't need me to tell you how doomed this is. A nymph in love with a mortal," He closes his eyes. "That never ends well."

 

It could, she wants to whisper in his ear, but of course when she tries he can't hear. It's for the best she supposes; he never said he loved her in return.

 

-/-


End file.
